The present disclosure relates to methods for manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to methods for manufacturing a semiconductor device including a fin field effect transistor.
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit including metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). As sizes and design rules of semiconductor devices have been reduced, sizes of MOSFETs have also been scaled down. Operating characteristics of semiconductor devices may be deteriorated by the scale down of the MOSFETs. Thus, various research is being conducted for semiconductor devices capable of overcoming limitations caused by a high integration density and of improving performance.